Starting At The End, Ending At The Start
by Solstice19
Summary: He broke her heart for yet the third time –And they say the third time’s a charm…— but this time he didn’t just break it he ripped it out of her chest and gave it to his dead one. Running back to the well she notices a passage further into the past that w


I've decided to try and do some unusual pairings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story….. except for perhaps the maid. If my name was Rumiko Takahshi then sure of course I own it. But it's not…. My name is Chanel, therefore the characters or the anime/manga does not belong to me. K? Thanks.

I've decided to try and do some unusual pairings. My favourite pairings are InuKag, and MirSan, but I think trying something completely outside the box makes my imagination run wild. So here's this story I wrote just today I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

He broke her heart for yet the third time –And they say the third time's a charm…— but this time he didn't just break it he ripped it out of her chest and gave it to his dead one. Running back to the well she notices a passage further into the past that will allow her to merge the past with the future and create a brand new present. Will she slip into this void in order to fill the void in her chest? Or is death the only other option? ONE SHOT InuTai/Kag pairing. Rated M for graphic sexual scenes, language and violence.

**Starting At The End, Ending At The Start**

-O- 

He told me he loved me too. The very first time I had confessed. He held me in his arms with my head pressed against his chest. The smile I held quickly faded as I realized the uneasiness in his heartbeat. I looked him in his amber, gold eyes that seemed to be smiling. His lips were also smiling, but his canine ears drooped.

"D-do you really love me Inuyasha?" I asked hesitantly. I stared into his eyes and searched for any sign of a lie but he was absolutely too good at hiding it. Even with the windows to his soul. He was hiding his very soul from me.

"I do Kagome… I really do." He assured me the smile he had never left his wonderful face.

They say love turns people into fools. And I at that moment was being played for a fool. I knew I was but this so called love I was feeling for him blinded all common sense. The last shard was yet to be found, and it was then that I realized that the carrier of that shard was Kikyou. With Naraku pinned to a tree for eternal sleep –just as Inuyasha once was— who else was around to stop us from taking it other than Kikyou herself.

"Kagome may I see the jewel?" He had asked me. I noticed his ears had perked up again. I hesitantly pulled the jewel hanging on the chain around my neck over my head and slipped it into his waiting fingers. With a kiss on my cheek he dashed away into the forest of Inuyasha. Confusion struck me for a moment until some how I had told my feet to move. I ran after him. Where was he going? Why did he run once the jewel was in his possession? All my questions were answered when he suddenly stopped. He had stopped at the tree were I first met him. But he wasn't alone.

There she was. My rival for the man we both love, standing in front of that tree. Every time I see her it completely blows me away that I was reincarnated from someone so absolutely cold. Well maybe it was death that made her cold. I never knew her before she died, and the way she was then was probably the reason Inuyasha had fallen in love with her in the first place.

'Had.' Past tense right? Inuyasha had fallen in love with her but not anymore right? He told me only moments ago that he loved me. I watched in silence as he moved towards her. I sensed that the last jewel shard that Kikyou held was imbedded on the left side of her chest. Where her heart should be.

Inuyasha released his grip from the almost complete jewel, and watched as it floated towards her. Instantly the jewel merged with the one in her chest. And she closed her eyes. She closed them as if she were making a wish. She soon started to glow and slowly her soul collectors took flight along with the souls of dead women that were held captive only to feed the living dead women that they were summoned to. The life and warmth in her eyes had returned. Her lips and cheeks became filled with blood again and didn't look so cold any longer. Was she really… alive this time? No more clay, bones, and grave soil? But actual flesh and blood?

I was instantly snapped out of all thoughts when I saw them share a kiss. It was a passionate loving kiss that they had probably shared long ago. That was when I felt a tear in my heart. I dashed back to the village with tears spilling freely and mingling with the wind. I ran into the hut we were staying at and collapsed to the floor letting out all my agony. I felt Sango's comforting hands stroking my back and my hair. She knew better than to ask for an explanation of my feelings while they were currently being strongly displayed.

That was the first time that Inuyasha had broken my heart…

-O-

The second time was when he told me that it was about time to head back to my time. And although my mission was complete, and the fact that my staying five hundred years in the past for wasn't needed anymore… I felt I had unfinished business. Sango and Miroku were to get married one day soon, and Shippou –even he had grown quite a bit in the last three and a half years was still parentless. Of course Sango and Miroku said they'd be proud to adopt him as their first son.

"So that's it Inuyasha? You tell me you love me only to betray me?" I yelled and failing to keep my cool as I felt a lump in my throat developing. Inuyasha sighed.

"I do love you Kagome. I love you for helping me collect those jewel shards all these years. I love you for always sticking by me. And most of all I love you like a friend should… I thought that was clear to you Kagome." He told me. I could hear the sorrow in his voice. What could I really say to that? My mouth kept opening but words wouldn't form. "I once told Kikyou that I love everything about her. Every part of her. Even if one of those parts is her reincarnation." He added. The urge to call out the "s' word tickled my tongue but I then remembered a few months ago Inuyasha was under control and proved that he was grown up enough to handle himself as well as interacting with humans properly. He didn't piss me off bad enough for me to say it anyway. So I had Kaede remove the rosary, and now I wish that I hadn't.

But those words had truly stung. They hurt so badly, and that was when I felt the second tear at my heart.

-O-

I still don't know why it is I continued to stay in the feudal era. I avoided Inuyasha as much as possible and he did the same. When I looked him in his eyes the first time I saw a love more than a friendship. That was enough to fool anyone. But maybe… just maybe he was looking at Kikyou right through me.

Sango and Miroku's wedding was only a couple weeks away. The couple looked so happy together, and I secretly envied them.

That night I noticed that Inuyasha was gone. Had I avoided him that much that I didn't even realize him leave? I walked outside to look around. He was nowhere in sight. All the villagers were still lingering around outside getting ready to retire to their huts and call it a night. I didn't bother to search for him in the village. I some how knew he wouldn't be there. I just let my feet take me to where ever it was they were taking me. Almost as if they had a mind of their own. My heart was racing, and sweat began to form on my forehead. The night wasn't particularly a cold one. It was quite warm actually. But that didn't stop me from turning around and going back to the hut with the battery powered fan I had brought from my era.

I kept walking and eventually heard voices. I thought I was going insane with hearing voices in my head. But I was dead wrong. As I peeked around a tree, and saw the real source to where the voices were coming from. I saw Kikyou's fingers tangled in Inuyasha's silvery hair. His mouth was suckling on her left breast while she was straddling his lap. I heard a moan tear from her throat as he grazed her nipple with his teeth. Her miko clothing was hanging off her shoulders and her hair fell around her shoulders and back. Then suddenly Inuyasha stopped his actions and Kikyou whimpered in protest. I heard a deep growl emerge from Inuyasha's throat. It wasn't a growl of pleasure, but more of a growl of anger.

"Kagome, go the fuck away! I thought I made it perfectly clear that we were friends, and now I don't even think I wanna be that anymore. Go home to your era and never return or I'll have no choice to but to kill you." He told me angrily. He looked straight at me, and I can see the lust in his eyes for Kikyou and the anger he held for me. And right there and then he didn't just tear my heart, he practically ripped out my heart and gave it to Kikyou. I was crushed, and scared for Kami knows how long. Perhaps maybe forever. I ran for it and this time I had no choice but to obey his orders. I still wish that he still had the rosary around his neck so that I could 'sit' him all the way to hell where he belonged.

It was final I couldn't have him. He belonged to Kikyou and I had to accept it. I wasn't even supposed to be in this time and place anyway. I wasn't born here, and if I hadn't interfered with this time, Kikyou would still be dead, Inuyasha would be asleep in the forest, Miroku and Sango would never have met, Shippou would have been completely alone or maybe even dead by now and the Sacred Jewel would have remained in my body without my knowing. And if I hadn't interfered I wouldn't be feeling this pain, and on top of that I would never have met the wonderful people I call friends now. So a bad and good thing came from this.

I jumped down the well and didn't look back. I knew I was coming back, to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippou and anyone else I considered a friend for good. But for now I had to return home. Well home to me in the past three and a half years had always been in the past, but it always felt good to return to the present were I belonged.

The very second I arrived in my time I heard a blood curdling scream. I climbed quickly out of the well only to wish that I hadn't. I stood in front of the well and saw my mother fall down the stairs of the well house. I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen with fear and glued to the ground. I watched as the multiple wounds oozed blood out of her now dead form. I saw my grandfathers' dead form outside the well house lying motionless. I heard muffled screams from my younger brother Souta as he was being held captive by the murderer. More tears formed under my eye lids as I watched him struggle. I looked further into the distance as I watched the once happy home I lived in being set ablaze. The murderer looked from my mother to me. And then pointed the gun in my direction. I heard the sound of a bullet pierce the air as it missed me and whizzed by my ear.

Finally able to move trying to dodge the bullet caused me to step back and fall over the edge of the well. And that was the last time I saw my family. The tears spilled but no sounds came from my mouth. I was too much in shock to cry out loud. I looked at my surroundings and noticed the normal orb of light that I usually fall into, and on the other end was the feudal era. Perhaps I should just pick one place and then kill myself and rid myself of all the misery. And at that very moment death was sounding very sweet to me… then I could join my family.

But then I noticed a small crack floating by me. Had that always been there? I reached out and touched it and it turned into an orb similar to the one I usually traveled into. I couldn't go back to the feudal era, and I couldn't go back home. So where could I go? Should I just float in time forever? Then I realized that the answer was right in front of me.

I was soon engulfed in a light and then found myself at the bottom of the well. There were no vines or a ladder or anything to climb out of the well. I looked at the brick walls around me. They seemed pretty new so the bricks were too perfectly in place for me to use them to climb out of. I sat down on the ground. All I could really do was call for help. I was stuck there because couldn't go back to the present or the past without _falling_ into the well. Wait a minute… if I'm not in the past or the present, then where the hell am I? Well I was stuck there to die anyway unless by some miracle someone heard me crying. I hadn't even realized that I started crying. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. Images of Inuyasha, then my family seeped into my mind. Those terrifying images… oh how I wished that it was all a dream. But the dampness of tears dripping from my face to my knees proved me wrong. It was all real.

So this was it. I was going to die here. I always thought I'd die an old, happy person. But clearly I was dead wrong. Pun not intended. After what seemed like hours I was still crying. The darkness of the sky had gotten lighter meaning that the night was finally passing and daylight emerged once again. I was startled to see someone hovering over the well peering inside. My crying slowly turned into small sobs, and soon after I passed out.

-O-

I awoke on some body's back. My head was resting in silver hair, and instantly I called out the name of the first person that came to mind. "Inuyasha?" I asked half asleep. The person carrying me was jumping from tree to tree. His back rumbled as he shook with laughter.

"No girl, I am Lord InuTaisho of the western lands. Although, the name Inuyasha does seem like a nice name." He replied in his deep, gentle masculine voice.

My head rose up off his back as I had fully awoken and come to realize my surroundings. The man that identified himself as Lord InuTaisho glanced over his shoulder to look at me and had stunning golden eyes. Much like… Inuyasha's? Who was this guy? Then it hit me, I was being carried by the great dog demon himself. The very one of which his grave was hidden in the sparkle of his youngest sons right eye. But clearly now he wasn't dead, and the fact that the name Inuyasha didn't ring a bell to him could only mean that Inuyasha wasn't even born yet.

"Umm, Lord InuTaisho… uh, where are we going?" I asked shakily all the while trying to be polite. It's not everyday you get carried on he back of a Lord. A very handsome one at that. No no! What am I thinking? This guy is much older than me and pretty much royalty.

"That for now is none of your concern young one." He told me. We were both silent for a while. Then he started up again. "Why were you in that well young one?"

I winced at the nickname he gave me, it made me feel so much younger then him. Even though I probably was. "That is none of _your _concern." I told him, my mouth feeling a little dry from thirst. As soon as I said that last part he stopped. And peered over his shoulder again. He glared at me. "You will show me respect, I could have easily left your ass in that well to die."

"Sorry." I croaked with guilt, as I averted his piercing stare. He was right. And the anger and betrayal I still held in my heart hadn't left causing me to be slightly bitter. He jumped down from the tree and went a little off the path he was originally taking. In a few minutes I was led to a river. I slid off his back, and ran to the river. I washed my hands clean of dirt and tears before I cupped them to sip the water I drew with them. The water was cold, clean and refreshing. I washed my face and soaked my hair in the water. I hadn't had a bath in a few days and I just felt so unclean, I was itching to remove all my clothes and take a little bath in the river. But of course that would be of high disrespect to Lord InuTaisho. And I blushed at the thought of him seeing me naked. Then I gasped from the very thoughts I was having. Why me? Why am I having these thoughts all of a sudden? I don't usually have thoughts like this around every good looking guy I see. So why now?

I soaked my hair again and wrung out all the excess water from it. Not able to squeeze much water from my hair due to the temporary lack of strength I had, I just left it to soak into the white cloth of my uniform. Feeling some what refreshed I turned around to see the Lord InuTaisho staring at me. He loomed over me in his tall frame. With myself compared to his height I barely reached his shoulders. His face was strong and held great authority. I then shrunk under his gaze and looked away. Why was he staring at me like that? Then his strong hand held my chin so he could look me in the eye.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"Ka-" I gulped. "Kagome." The strong face that held a rough expression softened, as a smile appeared on his lips. Those wonderful lips that could be kissing and sucking on my skin. Ugh! Why am I thinking such things… again? Of all the things that just happened to me, I end up thinking of his lips. Moron! My thoughts were cut short when he finally answered.

"Hm. Kagome. Let's go. We're going to see my old friend Princess Izayoi." He said stooping down low so I could hop on his back once more. All I could think was… _"Friend?"_

-O-

We finally arrived at a large beautiful castle, but he didn't go in. "Why are we stopping now?" I asked him.

"I must be careful of the guards. I could easily take them all down, but I do not wish to start something that needn't be started in the first place. Her father does not know that I have formed a friendship with his daughter." He answered. "In any case her father and I are enemies, so it comes as a great surprise that I even bother to get along with his daughter. He glanced back at me. "Cover your mouth." He ordered.

"Why?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it." He ordered me seriously. I covered my mouth with both hands, and he held me under my thighs a little tighter. Then before I could think about how good it felt for his hands to be touching my thighs he sped towards the castle and into a window at a high demonic speed. I yelped into my hands and understood why he instructed me to cover my mouth.

He put me down on the well polished floor, and walked towards a beautiful woman dressed in gorgeous garments sitting on the floor. "Izayoi, please have your maids draw a bath and prepare a meal for her." He told her referring to me. Hm, so this was Princess Izayoi. I bowed deeply.

"Hello Princess Izayoi, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, and she smiled at me. She looked to be in her mid twenties and still younger than Lord InuTaisho. Although he didn't look old I knew that in demon years he was probably hundreds and hundreds years old, but in human years he was probably in his late thirties or early forties. Inuyasha had once taught me about human years and dog years before. Oh… Inuyasha. I had forgotten about him. I felt a pain in my chest as I thought about him.

"Are you ok?" A soft female voice had asked me. I looked up to see Izayoi standing right in front of me, with concern in her eyes. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm fine." I told her, trying to assure myself rather that her. She smiled at me as well.

"Good well my maid will have a bath ready for you in a few minutes." She gestured to the quiet woman standing at the doorway. I followed the maid down the hall not a word from either one of us. Soon she led me to a room with a giant tube at the wall, and steam floating through the air. It felt so incredibly warm and relaxing just looking at it.

"Madam please enjoy your bath, if you need anything just let me know." She said pointing to the rope next to the tub that probably held a bell at the other end. Se bowed before leaving the bath room, and shutting the door behind her. I pulled off all of my clothes and left them on a messy pile on the floor. I eased myself into the hot bath, and just let my muscles relax. I let the water cascade over my skin as I sunk my head under the tub. I stay down there for as long as my lungs were to hold. I pulled my soaking hair back away from my face, happy to finally be able to cleanse myself properly.

After perhaps and hour, I decided that as much as I enjoyed soaking in a warm bath that it was time to leave. Finding nothing else in the room but a bunch of towels, I wrapped my hair in one of them and another around my torso. I walked down the hall, thoughts of yesterday flooding back into my head once again. I shook my head of those thought willing myself not to cry, and walked back to the room where Izayoi and the maid should be in. It was straight down the hall so it was impossible to get lost. Unless of course I was an idiot. I knocked lightly on the door, and the maid instantly opened the door, with a bow.

I walked in and was about to drop my towel when I froze realizing InuTaisho was also in the room…

-O-

I knew she had a beautiful face the moment I laid eyes on her earlier today. Then at the river when I could practically see through the cloth of the strange garments she wore before. Luckily that time she didn't hear the deep growl emitted from my chest when she turned around. Upon asking her name and holding her delicate face in my hand I was deathly close to drawing my face closer to kiss those sweet luscious lips of hers.

Could it be that I, InuTaisho could be falling for a mere human girl? Well from the looks of it now she is definatly no girl. Those legs and her breasts couldn't possibly belong to a little girl. No, she was a woman. I thought if anything that if I was going to fall for a mere human, I'd fall for Izayoi. She was a higher ranking in status then that human in front of me. Yes Izayoi was beautiful, but she doesn't hold that fire that I've longed to see in a woman. I need someone that could match my own flame. And perhaps I am too much of a demon for Izayoi to handle anyway. That's why I always had to sneak into the castle just to visit her in the first place. Her father would never approve of her being with a demon. He wouldn't want his royal bloodline be 'tainted' with demon blood, and I surely do not wish for my royal blood line to be tainted with that of human's blood. That's why Izayoi is set into an arranged marriage with the prince of the southern lands.

But yet every time I look at this girl… no woman… that I don't even know I feel like I could make an exception. I averted my eyes from her body as I tried to hide the smirk threatening to appear on my lips as I watch her cheeks redden from my presence and then her eyes glare at me. Then I quickly left the room telling them that I'd be back.

-O-

I sighed in relief as Lord InuTaisho left the room. Izayoi giggled, as I was now free to remove my towel. She found a beautiful forest green kimono with yellow flowers embroidered into the hems of the long sleeves, and the hem of the kimono itself. A big yellow sash was then wrapped around my waist, and I left my hair down to finish drying. "You look beautiful." The princess told me with a smile. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

"Why is it that even though your father and Lord InuTaisho are enemies but the maids don't notify him of his presence in the castle?" I asked curiosity filling my voice. "Well simply because I ordered them not too. And also my father doesn't treat them very well he treats them as slaves other than servants, and surely you understand the difference between the two" She answered. I nodded my head. We walked and talked in the castle until we came into the dining room. She introduced me to her father, Lord of the eastern lands. I bowed deeply and he offered me to stay as long as I needed to. He didn't seem very mean like Izayoi had told me. But then Izayoi whispered to me and explained that he does have his moments where he is very kind, especially in the presence of a very beautiful woman. Me? Beautiful? That was a laugh.

After we all ate, the princess showed me to a room three doors down from hers. "This is your room now." She smiled warmly at me. "I hope you find it most comforting. Have a good night." And with that she shut the door and headed to her room. I looked into the corner of the room to see my school uniform washed and neatly folded. _"Everyone here is so nice to me."_ I thought with a smile. Then my thoughts went back to Miroku, Sango, Shippou and even Kilala who were nice to me as well. I gasped, if I stay here in this time I'd never see them again, and they're probably worried sick about me. I got up and knocked on Izayoi's door. She told me to come in.

"Um, where's Lord InuTaisho?" I asked her, and she pointed to the window at the other end of the room. He turned away from the window and looked at me with questioning eyes. "I n-need to talk to you." I stuttered. He nodded towards Izayoi and followed me to my room. "I'll answer your question." I told him.

He raised and eyebrow. "This question being?"

"When you asked me what I was doing in the well. I'll answer you now." I told him. We sat there for a long while as I explained everything from three years ago up until now. From how I was able to travel through the well, and met amazing people, the dead miko who's now alive, what Inuyasha had done to me two nights ago and then my family. I told him that Inuyasha was his and Izayoi's son.

"I don't believe that. Izayoi and I aren't in love." He told me in shock.

"Well if you aren't now then you will be later." I told him. How else was Inuyasha's existence explainable?

"Well if that Inuyasha is my son I do not wish for someone that cruel to be related to me." He bit out coldly. Which isn't as harsh as it sounds. Since Lord InuTaisho doesn't even know Inuyasha or have any emotional ties to him, it only makes sense that he wouldn't care for someone like Inuyasha.

InuTaisho wiped a tear from my cheek that I didn't even know had fallen from my eyes. Then he held my face in his hand. His hand was so warm. It made me almost forget the main reason I had brought him into my room in the first place.

"So now I wanted to ask you. Could you please take me to the bone eaters well from which you found me? I need to return back and see my friends. I know it's a lot to ask of you since I hardly know you and all—"

"I will take you." He said cutting me off. My eyes lit up. With no further questions, I climbed on his back and he leapt out the window.

-O-

"Sango, please make a decision! Would you like to stay? Or come with me?" I asked her. She looked at Miroku, and at Shippou and Kilala. Miroku smiled and nodded at her.

"Okay we'll come with you Kagome. This is a big step for me because I'm not familiar with time travel." She answered. "And besides I couldn't bear not ever seeing you again. You're my best friends Kagome." I smiled at her and gave her a hug, which assured her that she wouldn't regret her decision. I had already explained everything that had happened. Now here they were ready to start a new life just as I was. I had to forget about my past and move one. Well in this case I had to forget about my present.

"Everyone don't let go!" I said as I jumped into the well holding Sango's hand and her other hand holding everyone else's. We emerged on the other side and InuTaisho was standing at the well arms folded and waiting.

"Is this…" Miroku asked looking up at the taller man.

"Yes it is." I told him, and I watched as him and Sango bowed. We headed back to the castle I entered through the guards, for they knew I was in the castle and I had brought some friends. Lord InuTaisho entered through Izayoi's window.

I introduced my friends to the princess, and she was more than happy to allow more visitors in. She had the maid show Sango, Miroku, and the two demons to a room. They would meet her father in the morning. I went back into my own room, now ready for sleep. There were probably a few hours left of the night by now. I changed into something lighter to sleep in and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. For some reason my thoughts trailed back to the Lord of the western lands. I brushed it off as shock that I actually met Inuyasha's father. So I shut my eyes and still no sleep came to me. Then I heard my door opening and the very person of my thoughts stepped into my room.

At incredible fast speed, he had me pinned down beneath him. It took me a couple seconds to figure out what was going on.

He had my hands above my head. He had removed his armor and remained in his clothes he usually wore under it. Confusion struck me as to why he would enter my room uninvited only to pin me down beneath him. But of course I wasn't complaining. In all actuality it had turned me on. He lowered his head beside mine, and then whispered huskily into my ear. "Do you know just how much I want you right now?" He asked. His lips slightly fluttering across my ear caused me to shiver. I didn't answer, my voice got caught in my throat. "Are you still untouched?" He asked me. All I could do was nod. He growled from deep within his chest at my answer. And somehow I knew it wasn't because he was angry.

"W-why do you ask?" I asked my breathing slowly becoming more ragged. It was a stupid question I know but my mind suddenly betraying me.

"I believe you shall be able to answer that question on your own soon enough." He said in my ear not bothering to whisper anymore. "And I will _not_ take no for an answer." He demanded.

"But why?" I whispered.

"From that day at the river you've driven me nothing but crazy. And I, InuTaisho will not be left to watch another male take you from my grasp. I simply want what is mine. And I believe I shall take it." Before I could say anything –or at least try to— he caught my lips in a kiss. My eyes widened in shock, and then I closed them as I melted into the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, and then I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip, I mewled with desire and he took that as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. His tongue battled with my own, but in the end I was no match for his long canine tongue as it continued to dance and explore my mouth. "You will no longer continue to taunt me with those lips again… or these breasts." He smirked and I shuddered as I felt one of his hands release their grip on my wrist and move down to my left breast. He started to slowly massage it until he finally got multiple moans from me. His hands felt so good against my skin. They were large and he couldn't fully fit my entire breast into it but that didn't stop him from squeezing it further more.

He began kissing down my neck and shoulders as he slowly undid my clothing. He slid the thin piece of cloth off of my body. I wore no underwear to bed so he had me completely naked. He stopped kissing me long enough to gaze down at my body and I could tell from the growl that he liked what he saw. I tugged at his clothing as well and he slid his haori off his shoulders. He then revealed to me powerful arms with glorious muscles. And his chest was very well sculpted and complimented his broad shoulders. His abdominal muscles were a breath taking pack of eight. He was very well built and toned, and I gasped at the very sight of him.

Suddenly he attacked my breasts with his mouth. He suckled on my left breast as he squeezed and massaged my right. I arched my back into him as I mewled again in pleasure. He nibbled on my nipples and wrapped his long tongue around them and flicked them. I was growing wet with every flick of his tongue. It was truly amazing. A feeling I've never felt before. His other hand had left one of my breasts to travel down to my stomach. He traced his hands over every curve and every inch of my body. Then he grazed his claws lightly over my stomach again and even lower below that to touch the light patch of hair between my legs. He was so gentle and soft to the touch and I moaned again as the feeling of his fingers there made me tingle through out my entire body.

He then kissed and licked me all the way down to meet his hand. He stopped and looked up at me. He then smirked at the tint of pink on my cheeks. His tongue slowly slid over the slit between the lips of my womanhood. He was teasing and torturing me, and I groaned for him to continue. I pulled hard on his hair causing it to fall out of the high ponytail he had it in, and onto my inner thighs and around his gorgeous face. He finally spread my lips apart and attacked my clit with his tongue. I cried out as waves of pleasure started to take control over me. Replacing his tongue with his thumb he rubbed my clit as he slid his long tongue into my entrance and with one flick of his tongue I was crying out his name. I buckled my hips towards his mouth as his tongue began to move at insane speeds swirling around inside of me, I tossed my head from side to side unable to contain the pleasure he was giving me, rubbing my clit faster and flicking his tongue harder I finally came with my first orgasm ever and I oozed my juices into his mouth.

I opened my eyes to see him drink me, and lap up the rest of the juices. I was panting very hard thinking that it was all over. But I was wrong. He came back up and kissed me fiercely, giving me a taste of myself in which I had no idea I tasted so sweet. His kiss distracted me as he slowly removed his pants, and his hardened manhood sprang free as it hit me on my stomach. I gasped, suddenly afraid of the monster called a penis on my stomach. He stopped kissing me and moved his lips to my ear again. "If we continue, you must remember that if you become pregnant the one you call Inuyasha will never come to exist. As you said he is mine and Izayoi's son. Since I do not wish to mate her she will never bare a son for me." He informed me.

Oh sure now he tells me all this. As I thought of this he began to grind himself against my extremely wet vagina while licking my ear. Through my moaning the words repeated in my head, _"Go home to your era and never return or I'll have no choice but to kill you."_ I then decided.

"You were reincarnated from that dead priestess who is now alive, and since you are now living further in the past long before she was born you will live and she will perish. Making your soul not reincarnated from her but your soul originally your own." He whispered again. "As for you family, they will live again and when you one day die _your_ reincarnation will be in your place as you once were." He added. I felt relieved and scared that I may make the wrong decision, but in the end I knew what I was about to do would be right.

I kissed him and grinding back against him. Then I did something I never thought I would have enough courage to do. I reached down and took his hardness in my hands. He leaned back and sat down in surprise and my grip on him never released him. I licked the head of his penis flicking my tongue vigorously over it, and I heard him suck in his breath. After circling the head with my tongue I fit the head of him in my mouth. I pushed a little more in my mouth and then tried to fit more of him in but he was too big. So I used my hands and rubbed the rest of his length as I sucked on the head. I heard him groan out my name, which only made me work harder.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand in at tight grip and removed it. His eyes glazed over in red for a second, and I gasped. "That's enough now, you're driving me crazy woman!" He told me in a ragged, husky voice. He laid me on the ground with more force then he probably intended, and he spread my legs wide open. Knowing I was a virgin and then looking at his massive size caused me to close my legs in fear. My jaw trembled, as I knew that the first time would hurt. His expression softened and he whispered in my ear again. "I assure you that I will be gentle, just try to relax." He whispered calmly and continued to tell me soothing words as he placed himself at my entrance again and cautiously eased himself into me as slowly as he was able to control himself.

I felt myself ripping open for him and my walls immediately clamped down tight around the foreign body part being pushed into me. Tears fell from my eyes, and he kissed me gently on my neck and my cheek. He was barely half way in and as wet as I was, it was hard for him to slide in. I screamed out in pain as my inner walls opened more. He kissed my lips ever so softly and I felt some what at ease. He slowly slid the rest of the way and when he felt the barrier he broke it, and I screamed and cried out in pain digging my nails into his biceps. He held my face and nuzzled his nose on my cheek to try to comfort me. The tears wouldn't stop spilling and he grinded into me so I could get a little used to him. He pulled out slightly and slowly pushed back in. I whimpered in pain, at the searing pain. It took forever but I had finally grown used to his size as he kept a slow steady pace inside of me. He used my moaning as a signal to quicken his pace a bit.

Slowly he increased his speed, and what I thought would be more pain turned into pure pleasure and ecstasy. He soon began thrusting into me faster and faster, and I couldn't help but scream not in pain but at the pleasure of it. I heard him groaning, and then he whispered into my ear about how tight I felt. He bit my bottom lip and I kept trembling and crying out in sensual throaty moans.

With my right leg I wrapped it around his waist and pushed hard enough to flip him over. His eyes held shock and surprise at my actions. His hands started caressing my hips tightly as I pushed myself harder and deeper onto his glorious hardness. By breasts would bounce every time I went down and he would stare at them and growl. He then grabbed my well rounded ass, and started thrusting his hips upwards. "Ohhhhh Inu…Taisho!" I moaned out his name as he groaned yet again. He flipped me over again, and this time he was behind me while I was on my hands and knees. He lowered my head down to the floor so my ass would stick up more.

He started pounding as hard as he could into me, and the screams tearing from my throat echoed through out the room. He clutched my ass in his hands thrusting into me deeper and harder. It was absolutely amazed at how insanely fast his demonic speed could have him thrust. My walls began to clamp tightly around his penis, and pounding into me harder I cried out his name once more as I hit a huge climax that spurted around his member and out of me and mixed in with his own seed. I didn't realize him over me all that time but as we climaxed he sunk his fangs hard into the spot between my neck and my shoulder. I screamed at the pain, that some how ended up feeling good. Then he licked the spilling blood from my shoulder and then collapsed on top of me.

He pulled out and I could feel my vagina throbbing. Then he turned me around to meet my gaze. We were both heavily breathing and staring into each others eyes. He kissed me gently on the lips and held my face in his hands. "You're now my mate and I will love and protect you so long as I live." He swore to me. I smiled at him, I still barely knew him and I'm sure it was the other way around. But I couldn't wait to get to know him. My breathing slowly and surely returned to normal. He lay down beside me and pulled the covers over the two of us and held me in his arms protectively. I heard him breathe in my sent as we both began to drift into the world of sleep.

Before I could, I then sensed the presence of the Shikon jewel and then looked at my side to see the glow of the jewel I my body. I then knew that Kikyou no longer existed, and now neither did Inuyasha. This could only mean one thing. "I'm pregnant." I whispered silently to myself and then let sleep consume me as I shut my eyes.

xXx

Well that's it! Please review!! Thanks!


End file.
